


An Experiment

by RatthewHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, borrower au, i barely know how this site works aaaa, pidgance, plance, platonic Pidgance, platonic plance, this is my first time posting on here pls be nice uwu, tiny lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt
Summary: Hi and welcome to my first fic posting here! Fun fact: this fic is also the FIRST fanfic i’ve written in my life and i wrote it about 6 months ago, because until then I was too nervous to write stuff with existing characters rather than OCs but hey now i’m obsessed with writing Matt Holt fanfics so i guess i’m cool now c:WARNING THIS PROBABLY SUCKS PLEASE BE NICE IM JUST A BABIE





	An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first fic posting here! Fun fact: this fic is also the FIRST fanfic i’ve written in my life and i wrote it about 6 months ago, because until then I was too nervous to write stuff with existing characters rather than OCs but hey now i’m obsessed with writing Matt Holt fanfics so i guess i’m cool now c:
> 
> WARNING THIS PROBABLY SUCKS PLEASE BE NICE IM JUST A BABIE

**This AU is based off of the old children’s book “The Borrowers” because I’m in love with fantasy AUs and stuff like that and I’ve never seen anyone do Borrower AUs with...literally anything so ye :3**

 

In all honesty, Lance should’ve seen this coming…

 

He’d been getting sloppy with his borrowing runs over the past week, leaving behind evidence of a presence in the home. He overheard one of the humans living there, a girl, muttering to herself about catching mice. He should’ve realized she had been referring to him.

 

And yet here he was. Desperately pounding on the strange glowing walls of his trap. He backed into the middle, his breathing becoming less stable. He’d been  _ caught _ . By a human! Examining the walls closer, only added to Lance’s confusion. It didn’t look like any human object he’d ever seen before from other houses he’d lived in.

 

“It worked! My trap worked!” He heard from outside the strange little box. He shrunk into himself, realizing who it was. The girl. He heard the approaching footsteps, and felt the looming darkness of her shadow fall over him. Lance considered himself to be pretty brave. His parents even supporting that claim before he’d left his home.

 

But now? Now, he felt terrified. Powerless to do anything. He felt like the human girl was already grasping him in her tight, unforgiving fist, and yet she hadn’t even reached for him.

 

“Finally, I’ll have a live test subject for my experiments! And you’ll stop stealing my food.” Lance’s body tensed, and his legs felt like jelly.

 

“T-Test subject…?” He whispered to himself. She was going to keep him in a cage, locked away from the world. Testing stuff on him. He fell to his knees, and hunched over, not having the will to look at the human.

 

“N-No please...please.” Lance quietly begged, tears beginning to trickle down his face. He tried to stop them, but to no avail, as the fear for his life overrided his pride.

 

“Wait a second...you’re not a mouse… _ oh my gosh. _ ” Lance heard the girl suddenly whisper. And then, like magic, the walls of his trap receded. Freeing him, but also leaving no barrier between him and the girl.

 

“Incredible! A t-tiny person?...But how? How are you real?” She inquired, eyes lit up in awe at his presence. Lance hesitantly looked up. And up, and  _ up _ to meet her gaze. He gulped fearfully as he took in her appearance.

 

She was wearing a green and white shirt, and had short light brown hair. She also had a pair of quite large glasses on.  _ Scientists wear big glasses to study their subjects don’t they? _ Lance thought to himself. They locked eyes for a few seconds, and Lance took a couple steps back. She continued to look down at him, still surprised. Then she saw his body shaking.

 

“Oh...you poor thing.” She cooed, then looked at herself, “a-am I...am I scaring you?” She asked. The borrower was curling in on himself, and didn’t reply.

 

“Here, let me…” she trailed off, reaching down, and grabbing Lance in a firm, but gentle fist. Lance, however, did not appreciate the sudden handling. He kicked and screamed with all he had, but not even his best efforts did anything to weaken the massive being. He slumped against her fingers, defeated, and let himself be taken to what he knew would be his certain doom.

 

~~~~~

 

Pidge’s mind was going crazy. A  _ tiny humanoid creature?!?! _ She never thought stable living beings were possible at that size due to the square cube law…and yet, she was holding one in her hand, although the little guy didn’t seem too pleased about being picked up.

 

She had so many questions she wanted to ask this boy. Where did he come from? Are there more of him?  _ What is he? _ Her scientific brain swirled. What if she showed him to her father? Maybe he’d take him to labs, and their family would get rich because of her discovery! They would get tons of money, and she could use that money to work onbigger and better inventions! Pidge’s ideas came to a halt as she took a glance down at the boy in her loose fist. She immediately noticed the tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, how she could feel his entire body tremble against her fingers. He wasn’t just scared of her.

 

He was  _ terrified. _

 

Guilt crashed over Pidge like a tidal wave. This boy had emotions, and seemed just as intelligent as a human, she could’ve sworn she had even heard him speak quietly earlier. And she had thought of showing him off as some object. Some inanimate trophy of sorts for her own personal gain. Sure, he would be a scientific breakthrough, but he looked  _ human.  _ And no human deserves to be treated like a science experiment.

 

Opening and closing the door to her room quickly, Pidge carefully set him down on her desk, near some of her inventions in progress. She watched him look around with a small smile. He was kind of adorable. Then, he bolted. Thinking fast, Pidge slammed her hand down in his path. She cringed as he smacked face first into it, and fell back on his butt.

 

“Shoot! A-Are you okay, little guy?” She asked worriedly. She reached towards him to check if he got hurt, but he shielded his body with his arms.

 

“No! L-Leave me alone,  _ human! _ ” He shouted up to her. She pulled her hands away, raising them up defensively.

 

“Hey, hey, please calm down, little buddy...I mean you no harm. I’m sorry if I’m scaring you. I guess my curiosity got a little too much for both of us...heh.” She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

 

“My name is Katie, but my brother, Matt, calls me Pidge.” She introduced. “What’s your name?” She asked softly.

 

~~~~~

 

Lance looked up at the human,  _ Katie,  _ or Pidge, whichever she went by, distrustingly. His name? He’d never tell his name to a human!

 

“Wh-Why do you want to know my name?!” He asked her, “aren’t I just your new ‘test subject’?” He questioned, fear seeping back into his voice. He noticed her face sadden.

 

“I...I’m sorry for trapping you. I thought, well, a mouse was stealing our food. I thought it’d be a nice way to test my new device that I built myself. My hypothesis never anticipated the Mouse actually being a tiny human.” She explained.

 

“I’m not a human, I’m a borrower!” Lance retorted, slamming a hand over his mouth. Oh shoot, he just revealed his kind to a human! “Are-Are you going to send me to a lab to be experimented on?” Lance asked. Pidge sighed.

 

“No, I couldn’t do that to a creature as intelligent as yourself. You don’t deserve the treatment of an animal in a science lab.” She stated. Lance blushed a little. Did she say he was smart? Obviously Lance was overthinking what she’d meant. Pidge saw his face and rolled her eyes with a small smile.

 

“Oh, and don’t worry. None of these strange looking inventions are going to be used on you. In case you were feeling nervous about that.” She mentioned, moving them to another part of her room to ease his tension. “Can I know your name  _ now _ ?” She asked hopefully. Lance looked wary, he closed his eyes.

 

“It’s...L-Lance.” He sighed. Could he trust Pidge? Was she using him to gain info on his kind now that she knew about him?

 

“Nice to formally meet you, Lance.” She said with a smile. “So, uh, how do “borrowers” like you live?” Pidge asked him, pulling up a chair and sitting down at the desk. Lance hated how she sat leaning over him. She held so much power over him and she didn’t even realize, and he didn’t like that one bit.

 

“Well...we live in humans’ house walls, and scavenge small portions of left behind food scraps to survive…” he was reluctant to answer the question, but did so anyway. Pidge nodded, taking in his words.

 

“Seems like a dangerous life.” Pidge observed, “why don’t you come to us for help? Wouldn’t it be easier than hiding away?” She asked. Lance shuddered.

 

“Ask a human for help?!” He outbursted, surprising Pidge, “that’s crazy talk! Do you know what would happen to us?!” She raised an eyebrow, signaling him to continue.

 

“I’ve heard stories from old friends, and my parents...humans who’ve...killed us, shown us off to friends, kept us as...as  _ pets. _ ” He scowled, “humans are not to be trusted.” He finished. Pidge was speechless from his answer. She watched as he turned and began to walk away from her. At first, she decided to let him leave, but then another idea came to her.

 

“W-Wait!” She called out, “please, come back Lance.” She pleaded. Lance narrowed his eyes, but the look of desperation on her face made him cave, so he walked back.

 

“I’d like to conduct an experiment.” Pidge declared. Lance gasped.

 

“What?! Y-You lied to me!” He exclaimed. But Pidge stopped him from panicking.

 

“Just hold on! Don’t freak out! Just please hear me out first.” She started, “What if you give me one week to prove you wrong that all humans are cruel and evil?” She offered. Lance was confused.

 

“Huh?” He asked, not getting it.

 

“Will you stay with me for one week? Just to see if I can prove to you that I don’t want to hurt you? And that some humans are worth trusting? That’s my experiment. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but you might learn something new.” She added. Lance bounced back and forth on his feet, unsure of what to say.

 

“I...I don’t know. Wh-What if your lying? What if you kill me? What if you...eat me?!” Lance was starting to panic again. Pidge chuckled.

 

“Gross, I’d never EAT you!” She cried, grimacing, she leaned her face down closer to Lance.

 

“Lance...you can trust me, I swear. If you accept, You’ll be 100% safe. I just want to show you a new side of life.” She reassured. Pidge then placed her open palm face up on the table in front of him.

 

“Do you trust me?” She asked. Lance looked from the hand, to her eyes. She gave a small smile, and her eyes showed genuine kindness from behind her giant specs. Taking a deep breath, Lance stepped onto the offered palm.

 

“Yes. I trust you, Pidge. I-I’ll do it.” He stated, trying to sound as brave as possible. Pidge lifted her hand off of the table, bringing it close to her chest, and using her other hand as a wall as a way of protection.

 

“Excellent. I can’t wait to show you all of the amazing things that being an antisocial, inventive human has to offer!” She jokingly said excitedly.

 

“Hey, Pidge?” Lance suddenly piped up. She looked down at him.

 

“Yeah, Lance? You okay?” He paused, rubbing his arm nervously.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked.

 

“Because. From the looks of things, you seem to be here all alone, and with my dad and brother gone in space...I think we both need a friend.Wouldn’t you say?” She replied. Lance sat in silence for a moment.

 

“Yeah. A friend sounds...it sounds nice.” He admitted.  _ Even a human friend _ … he thought, a small smile crossing his lips. Maybe Pidge  _ would  _ prove him wrong. After all, she turned out pretty okay.

 

He sat down in her palm, as she carried him back downstairs, to show him “video games”, what he thinks she called them. Her body heat was really comfortable, and in no time, he found himself curled up against her frame. The warmth enveloped him like a blanket, and it’s relaxing quality soon took him into a nice sleep.

 

~~~~~

 

Pidge heard Lance’s breathing slow, so she looked down to check on him, only to see he was fast asleep, curled up against her. She silently cooed at his adorable sleeping body.

 

“Huh, if tiny people really can exist...maybe I could build something to shrink Matt when he comes back. Then he’d finally stop making height jokes about me.” She said to herself, chuckling. She decided to turn back to her bedroom. Her new friend deserved some rest.

 

She deposited him onto her pillow, and sat down beside it.

 

“Sleep well, Lance.” She murmured. She had promised Lance she could prove that humans were good. And she planned on proving it.


End file.
